


Balance of power

by orphan_account



Series: Drawn to danger [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The roles have changed but is there still love between these two.Who is really in control here
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: Drawn to danger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573108
Kudos: 10





	Balance of power

In the isolation unit Joan Ferguson stands alone. A range of emotions go through her head anger, confusion, hurt, anxiety. But more than anything she felt betrayed by the one person that meant a lot to her "pathetic little underling thinks that she owns you, don't just stand there and take it. 

Vera Bennett makes her way to Joan's cell, she knows what this dangerous woman is capable of. Yet the doe eyed women can't shake off how she feels despite everything that has gone on. How Joan told everyone about her hepatitis c status, wrongly accused of putting the photos of Jianna all over the office. "Why the fuck do I still love her" 

The Governor keeps her emotions in check as she enters the cell. The tense atmosphere could be cut with a knife, will you ever stop being a dissapointment Vera. I trusted you, mentored you to be a much stronger person. Did you just use me all this time, take advantage of my love for you. I've told you so many things about my personal life,and you fucking used it against me. Why did I ever see potential in someone like you.

Vera struggled to contain her anger and slapped Joan across the face hard which caused her to stumble back. "You've got some fucking nerve preaching to me about trust, pretending that you actually cared about me. I've let you do the most intimate things to me, and I still love you 

Joan stood still unsure of how to respond, so she carries on listening". "Do you know how much it hurts now to know I was never good enough for you. "Well, now I know where things stand between us Vera says sadly as she goes to leave. Joan gently grabs her arm "Please don't leave yet, just stay for a bit longer please. Joan cursed herself internally for showing her vulnerability once again.

I know I've said this before, but when I started working here I told myself that feelings would never develop for another person. But all of that changed when we met, we were in a realtionship for nearly 2 years, i thought we would spend the rest of our lives together. "Joan you must know the last thing I would ever do is hurt you in anyway, you have to believe me on that. 

. Joan completely breaks down in tears while Vera watches in shock. How do I know this isn't another one of your mind games, your going to get in my head make me feel something then betray me again. I can't handle being rejected another time. 

They stare at each other in silence " " you really do mean everything to me please just come here and hold me. The younger women felt conflicted but she slowly walked over to Joan. Holding each other close Vera reaches up to kiss Joan on the lips, Which makes her moan softly. The kisses start to get more passionate and its not long before hands start wandering. The pain and humiliation I caused you, no amount of apologizing can repair that. I never should have counted you. 

Joan leaves open mouthed kisses down her neck, gently nipping at a sensitive spot that causes Vera to let out a soft moan. " I still love watching how your body responds to my touch, your moans of approval turn me on. Tell me how much you want me. "I need you so much please fuck me. Hearing the woman's desperate pleas only willed her on even more.

When Joan reaches her breasts, she takes one of them into her mouth, swirling her tongue softly around a nipple before biting down gently. Oh fuck Yes, please don't stop Governor. I have no intention of doing so Vera but remember who gives out the orders. Joan suddenly thrust three fingers inside the writhing women under her, moaning at how tight she was.

Work for your orgasm fuck my fingers. Fuck Joan please I need to come Oh god yes yes, The older women curls her fingers aiming to hit that g spot before reaching down to lick her clit. A gloved hand quickly covers Vera's mouth as her orgasm reaches its peak. Come for me Now scream my name. The governor cries out her name as she reaches orgasmic bliss. What does this mean for us now.

Obviously we can't be seen with each other as people will get suspicious again, but I promise you this Vera if anyone ever lays a hand on you again that's it. I wouldn't put anything past these animals just don't let your guard down. I'm not going to risk losing you again, it would kill me. Joan your blushing again awww isn't that cute, the woman glared dangerously at Vera before whispering in her ear. Naughty girl I was going to let you pleasure me next, but maybe another time eh, hearing you beg for more has me really wet for you. 

Anyway, you better get going don't want to be caught fucking a prisoner now. Joan said with that evil grin on her face before kissing Vera goodbye, I love you Joan. I love you too. Everything ok governor, she didn't cause you any trouble did she. No, everything went fine Vera said, hiding that sly smile that formed on her face. How long can this really last before things start to fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be on hold for a while


End file.
